


Santa's little helper

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin is down because Arthur won't have time for him on Christmas Eve and won't tell him what he's busy with.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558780
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	Santa's little helper

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Have a Camelot Christmas 2019!
> 
> Day 21!
> 
> We're getting closer!

"What are you doing Christmas Eve? We could go out for a beer or something?" Merlin asked, not really looking at Arthur. 

They had been out a few times and he knew that Arthur didn't have family commitments for Christmas Eve, so they could...he wanted...it would be nice to spent more time together. 

"I'm sorry, I can't." Arthur looked apologetic and shrugged. 

"Oh, you already have plans, that's alright." Merlin couldn't help it, he had hoped to see Arthur on Christmas Eve and now he was disappointed, even though it was Arthur's right to have plans. It wasn't as if they were together or something. 

"Yes, really, sorry, I just can't."

Before Merlin could inquire more, their friends arrived at the pub and he didn't get a chance to talk to Arthur in private again. 

"What's with the long face?" Lance asked as he handed Merlin a beer. 

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Must be something or esle you wouldn't look like that."

Taking a sip, Merlin shrugged. "It's just me being silly."

"Come on, tell me."

There was something about Lance, something you just could trust, so Merlin told him about his hopes and that Arthur just didn't have time.

Moping about in his place, Merlin didn't really clean, he didn't really tidy up the place, he didn't really watch TV or listen to his favorite podcast. He was just pouting and he knew it was stupid. 

Just as he got a blanket to curl up on the couch, the doorbell rang. 

When he opened, he found Lance standing in front of the door, all bundled up. "Come on, let's go."

"Where to? Did we make plans?" Had he gotten so drunk the night at the pub that he didn't remember?

"Just come along, you'll like it."

As he had nothing better to do, Merlin pulled on his boots and jacket and wrapped the scarf around his neck when he followed Lance to the car.

They stopped in front of a nursing home. 

"What are we doing here?"

"Waiting."

"And what exactly are we waiting for? Getting old, so they'll admit us?" Merlin was confused. 

Just then, someone in a Santa suit left the front door, still waving and then made his way to a car. A rather familiar car. 

"Arthur?"

Lance grinned. "Yup. That's what he's busy with on Christmas Eve."

"He...he plays Santa for the old folks?"

"And for kids in several homes."

Merlin threw Lance a look and then watched Arthur pulling off the hat and the beard and getting into the car. 

"He does that every year. Says it keeps him busy for Christmas Eve." Lance followed Arthur's car. 

"How many places does he go?"

"Don't know, but he's usually only finished at around ten or so. We tried to have him over for dinner but he never makes it."

Merlin watched in fascination as Arthur parked in front of a children's home, put the hat and beard back on and entered the building. 

"Do you...do you think he needs an elf to help him?" Merlin still looked at the spot where Arthur had vanished into the building. He liked Arthur, he liked him very much and knowing this bit about him made him like him even more. 

Lance grinned. "Thought you'd never ask." He reached onto the back seat for a bag that held an elf outfit and held it out to Merlin. 

Merlin didn't ask how Lance knew that he would want to help, too. He didn't care that he would look ridiculous in the outfit. He just hoped that Santa would like to have the elf around as he jumped out of the car and made his way to the entrance.


End file.
